help me
by littlemakara
Summary: Sadstuck one-shot. Rated M for character death, gore and language.


Gamzee let out a gentle groan as he felt a thick horn smack him in the face. This was the second fucking time to it he'd been hit in the face by that fucking horn and he had a good fucking mind to break it off. But he didn't. Because that'd hurt. A lot.

Careful not to disturb the sleeping youngin', Gamzee reached out a pale arm to flick his mobile, watching the screen light up to show him what time of day it was. Fuck. It was 12pm. He had to go. He looked down at Tavros, his eyes running over his body with a hungry lust that would suit only the most dangerous predator.

They were laying in an awkward position. Mother fucker does this on purpose, so I can't fuckin' leave. Gamzee thought with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Tavros' hip and slowly lifted him up so that he was laying ontop of Gamzee. As soon as he had done that, as soon as he had moved Tavros, the fucker opened his eyes and stared right into Gamzee's.

"well, g'morning sleeping mother fucking beauty." Tavros didnt smile, he could see the lack of amusement in the stoners eyes. After all this time, Tavros still thought of Gamzee as a stoner. A druggie. "s'bout time you fuckin woke up." With that, Gamzee shoved Tavros off of him and rolled over, standing up while stretching his arms out. "You sleep like a mother fucking baby y'know that, Tavros?" Gamzee was expecting the adorable man on his bed to be smiling, but when he turned around all he saw was an adorable man cowering against the wall, staring up at Gamzee with fearful eyes.

"P-please don't, uh, leave...please. I do not, ah, want to, uh, be alone...please?" Tavros whimpered as he grabbed the pillow with his left hand and placed it under his head, using his right hand to give the pillow a bit of leverage.

"Babe, if I could stay I'd stay in that fucking bed all day. I'd never leave your side, Tavros, not if I had the fucking choice." Gamzee replied as he stripped his shirt off, revealing a broad chest with shoulders to match. He wasn't overly ripped, but he had enough muscle to take care of himself. The sound of a sniffle reached his ears and Gamzee turned, plopped himself down on the bed and picked Tavros up, placing him in his lap. "Aw, babe, don't cry - little mother fucker, you know I can't leave if you cry? Stop. Nah, seriously, babe, there's no reason to be sad. You know I'll be outta there quicker than a fuckin bullet out of a gun. Just for you."

Tavros whimpered as Gamzee ran a hand through his mane. He savoured the touch and snuggled deep into the others chest, lapping up the warmth. "b-but...today...cant you stay, uh, with me, for just, uh, one day?" he asked with a frown, giving Gamzee what was the equivalent of troll puppy dog eyes.

"Tavros, if I don't go to my dad he'll come here and there's no mother fucking way I'm letting him get his hands on your beautiful body." he leaned down and brushed his lips against Tavros' forehead, planting a kiss in the centre. He fought with himself internally, forcing himself to push Tavros onto the bed instead of ripping his clothes off and fucking him senseless right there. He'd have loved to, but he couldn't. So, with a final kiss on the lips, Gamzee left the apartment with his jacket and his club. Tavros flipped over in the bed and groaned, looking out of the window. He soon got bored and decided to move into the hallway, leaning on the small table they had there with then house phone in his hands. He wanted to call somebody, but who?

Then, he heard the footsteps behind him. He thought he was imagining it until he caught the scent of blood, and, as he turned his eyes widened and he screamed. The attacker lurched forward, threw something at Tavros, wrenched it back and then as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.

- an hour and a half later. -

"I'm home, you mother fucking beautiful man." The husky tone bounced off of the walls of the apartment, circling back to the owner. There was no reply. No whimper, no whining, no joyous laughter, no Tavros bounding down the hall to reunite himself with his beloved savior. Nothing. "Tavbro?" Gamzee called out into the darkness of the hallway, hesitating to reach out and flick on the light switch. He wished he hadn't.

There was a horrible brown streak at the end of the hallway, splattered up against the wall with dots of it on the ceiling. As soon as Gamzee lay his purple eyes on that streak, he froze. Tavros' tears had been that colour. So had his eyes. Quickly, Gamzee began to stride down the hall, following the filthy streaks of what he thought was blood.

"G-Gam..zzeeee... he-elp..." Gamzee tilted his body to the right, leaning into his bedroom, his purple eyes desperately searching for the voice. His hand reached up to the light switch, but he couldn't bring himself to turn it on just yet. Who was in his room? Was it Tav? What was wrong with him? What if... "Turn on the god damn light." He screamed at himself mentally, and with a flick of his finger the room was illuminated by the artificial light.

For the second time that night, he wished he hadn't turned the light on. The darkness was hiding something that'd break his heart, and he should of let it. Tavros was sprawled out over the bed they both shared, his arms and legs stretched out fully. His fingers twitched as his pale eyes rolled and found Gamzee. "Gaaa..m..Please..."

Gamzee crossed the space between himself and the bed and reached out with both arms, lifting Tavros up. He turned and sat on the bed, placing his hand at the back of Tavros' head to support him while he cradled the man. "What the fuck happened, Tav, what mother fucker did this to you?" Gamzee asked, his voice a dark growl as he stared down at the gaping wound in Tavros' chest, the wound that seemed like it had vomited blood everywhere. "how the fuck did you make it in here, babe?"

Tavros coughed, blood dribbling down from his lips to the side of his face where they met Gamzee's fingers. "I... wan...ted to, ah... See you, before..." Gamzee tilted his head and raised a brow, willing the injured man to continue. Instead of continuing, he broke off and gave a sharp yelp as a wave of pain rushed over him. "G-GAH, Gamzee... It hu-hurts... Please..." he ended with a whimper as he closed his eyes and released a fresh stream of tears.

Gamzee curled his hand around Tavros' head, his fingers twirling in his hair as he held the man closer and breathed deeply. Be serious, he reasoned with himself. Tavros won't survive this. He'll just die slowly. Painfully. Gamzee shut his eyes and buried his head in Tavros hair, breathing in deeply, inhaling the addictive scent of his lover.

"I'm so fucking sorry for leaving you, babe, I'm so fucking sorry. You... You won't ever be hurt again. I'm so fucking sorry, I'm a mother fucking cunt, babe, I am so fucking sorry." Tavros trembled as he felt the pain in his body begin to turn numb. He wanted to die. He loved Gamzee, with all his fucking heart he loved him and if he could, he'd survive the wound, he'd brave it but he was weak. He was weak and he was sick. Sick and tired of being injured and unwell and... Alive.

"G-Gamzee...remember...remember the cat we had? How he got hit by a car..uh...I-" His body jolted as he coughed, another wave of pain rushing to greet him. He cried out and grabbed Gamzee's horn, pulling it to give himself some pain relief. Gamzee only winced as his head was jerked to the side, so he had to force his head to turn so he could see Tavros. "he got hit...a-and we...we took him and we... Shot him and we said that we'd helped him... Remember?" Gamzee nodded, his purple eyes shut as he wept silently. "Gamzee...help me." Gamzee shook his head and bit his lip, fighting back a sob. "please, please help me...I...uh... I love you."

Slowly, painfully, Gamzee got up. He placed Tavros on the bed and straddled him, leaning back on his cold metal legs. "I'll never fucking forget you, you're a mother fucking miracle. My miracle." he said softly as he leaned forward, hands either side of Tavros head. He placed a gentle kiss on Tavros' forehead before he leaned back again and frowned.

Tavros whimpered as Gamzee's hands wrapped around his throat. There was a moment of hesitation where Gamzee shut his eyes and leaned his head back, feeling Tavros struggle to breathe beneath him. Then it stopped. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, staring down at Tavros with wide eyes. "T-Tavros?" No reply. Gamzee reached forward and pulled Tavros' upper body up, their faces inches apart. "Tav, TAV!" His screams echoed down the hallway, obliterating the silence. "TAV! TAVROS! MOTHER FUCKER YOU WAKE UP, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW TAVROS! LISTEN, LISTEN TO ME, TAV, YOU FUCKING WAKE UP!" For the next five minutes, Gamzee became hysterical. He shook Tavros and pulled his hair, he kissed and bit his lips, he screamed in his face and he begged and pleaded with the body to just open his eyes.

Then, the silence consumed the apartment. There was no sound, not for a few seconds. Then, out of nowhere, a gentle sobbing began. Gamzee shifted on the bed and made it so that he was laying down, cradling Tavros' body in his blood-stained arms. He cried and cried, crushing himself against his dead lover. Slowly, he pulled his head away from Tavros' and stared at the sleeping man. "I love you too." he said softly before he pulled Tavros back and kissed him gently, holding their bodies close.

It was horrible. The feeling of losing the only person you loved. It was almost unbearable. You fucking prick. He shouted at himself in his head. You did this to him. You. Nobody else- you. You LEFT him after he asked you not to. It's your fault. The sobbing picked up again, and the voice inside his head laughed. You're pathetic, you know that? You were fucking prepared to strangle him and "help" him but you're crying like a baby now he's died 'cus of the wound? Pathetic. Gamzee narrowed his eyes and buried his face in Tavros's hair, ignoring the horn poking his ear.

"Tavros, I know you can't hear me." he began, speaking softly, ignoring the voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I fucking love you. You're the best mother fucking thing that's happened to me since, well... Ever. I'm so sorry that I left you behind. I'm so, so, sorry, Tavbro. I love you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you." he repeated as he choked on his tears, then fell into hysteria again. Crying, punching the headboard of the bed until it broke, ignoring the blood all over his fists - HIS blood, smashing the bedroom window, then finally getting up and taking his pain out on the entire house. Smashing it. Breaking it. Killing it.


End file.
